Naruto a Fox's Tail
by In8space
Summary: My first story. Join Naruto on his journey to become the ultimate ninja! Follows anime series, a few characters will be OC. Please rate & review


**By: Nathan Lee**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

**Part 1:**

Here we begin our story in a forest seeing a young boy the age of 4 his name is Naruto Uzumaki the last person of his clan. He is sitting in a forest clearing crying sitting on the ground, the reason behind this was that the entire village of Konoha hated him ever since he was born because sealed inside of him was a demon called Kurama or nine-tails that attacked the village of Konoha a few years ago. See at the time Naruto didn't know that the nine-tail demon was sealed inside of him, the only person that knew why the villagers hated Naruto was the 3 Hokage who in which felt sad that Naruto didn't know the truth about why the villagers hated him so he had Kakashi Hatake watch over Naruto to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Back to Naruto who was still crying heard a voice call his name "Hey Naruto'' Naruto looked up to see who called him looking around seeing no one around in the area thinking it was just his imagination heard that same voice call him again "Hey Naruto'' , thinking he's going crazy heard the voice again this time it said something different "Hey Naruto you're not going to find me out there I'm in your mind, now if you want some answers I want you to meditate while closing your eyes you got that" Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes and started to meditate and heard that voice again "now open your eyes and walk down the first corridor you see then we'll talk you got that". As soon as Naruto opened his eyes he found that he was no longer in a forest clearing but now a dark dank sewer tunnel not forgetting what the voice had said Naruto went down the first corridor as he walked down the corridor he began wondering where he was. Naruto stopped wondering where he was when he saw two blood red eyes with black pupils staring right at him, as he got closer he also noticed a set of 9 tails wrapped around the base of the creature staring at him. An unusual silence between the creature and Naruto, the creature was the one who spoke first "Hello Naruto let me introduce myself I am the Nine-tailed fox the demon who attacked your village years ago". Noting that the demon fox was done speaking Naruto asked his first question: where am I: "we are right now in your mindscape and not to be rude can you change this scenery to something more beautiful", Naruto not wanting to be eaten by the demon changed the sewer into a beautiful wide open meadow, a forest to the east, a mountain to the west, a waterfall & a giant lake to the north, and a cave next to an extremely large house to the south. "Like what you did with the place Naruto it's much better than the sewer I used to live in". Naruto happy that he wasn't going to be eaten smiled to himself, Hey! Demon fox I have two more questions for you "looking down upon Naruto the demon smiled and said asks away", Naruto asked: how are you in my mind? "The fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you to protect the village from me and to contain my demonic chakra so I won't destroy everything in sight". Now for my last question: Can you train me to become a ninja? "if you want me to then yes but there are some things you will need for me to train you, but now I have to ask you something" Naruto gasped that a demon needed his help. "I want you to sign my summoning contract and also if you want to train you're going to have to train in the forest of death" Naruto agreed to everything and signed the summoning contract with his own blood and smiled that he is going to be trained by the nine tails and is going to get to be an ninja. Now what do you need me to get so I can train "the demon thought for a second then said: you'll need a set of kunai and shurikens, a pair of battle claws, a couple of scrolls, and a new set of clothing with the colors of red, blue, orange, and black remember all of this stuff and get then I'll train you ok" Naruto nodded in agreement exit his mindscape. Naruto got up off the forest ground and looked up to the sky seeing it was about noon meaning the stores will still be open, Naruto ran back into town to collect everything he needed in order to train. The first store Naruto went to was the weapons shop as soon as Naruto entered he ran up to the store clerk and asked where they kept the battle claws, the store clerk guided Naruto to a wall filled many assorted battle claws with different designs but one pair of battle claws caught Naruto's attention they where blood red with gold outlines in the shape of a fox. Naruto asked the store clerk if he could have them the clerk said yes free of charge, the clerk said he'd been trying to sell that pair forever since they been made Naruto said thank you and left to get the rest of the supplies he needs. The second store he went to was a clothing store when Naruto entered he asked the employee where the men's section was the employee showed Naruto where it is, Naruto gazed upon each set of clothing until his gazed fell upon an blood red and black jacket, blue jeans, and orange Shinobi footwear. As soon as Naruto laid his eyes on it asked the employee if he could have that set of clothing the employee kindly said yes and Naruto smiled at the employee and said thank you as he left the store. Naruto having everything he needs heads down to ichiraku ramen his favorite place to eat, after eating his full on ramen Naruto heads on home to his apartment that the Hokage gave him having everything he needs to train he laid down in bed to fall asleep.( the next morning) Naruto woke up feeling something on his chest he opened his eyes to see a baby demon fox sleeping on his chest, Naruto asked Kurama why there was a baby fox sleeping on his chest "the demon fox chuckled at this and said Naruto I summoned that baby fox to keep you company when you get older that fox will also get older, plus that fox is just like me and it will also tell you of any danger of anyone being in your area and will fight alongside you in battle". Naruto thanked Kurama for the gift and woke the baby fox up the baby fox walked up to Naruto and licked his nose, Naruto decided to call the baby fox Ryuka Naruto picked Kit up and placed him on the floor. Naruto got up ate breakfast and washed his face and Ryuka once they were all clean Naruto put on his new clothing he just bought and opened the door and about to walk out when he remembered about Ryuka, he called kit over to where he was standing and asked: hey Ryuka do you want to come watch me train. Which Ryuka responded with him jumping into Naruto's arm and biting his ear Naruto happily laughed and closed the door behind him and setting Ryuka down on the ground and started walking towards the pet store, upon entering the pet store Naruto asked the store owner where they kept the collars the store owner showed him and Naruto chose a bright red collar for Ryuka after Naruto paid for it he engraved Ryuka's name onto it with the help of a kunai. After Naruto was done engraving the collar he put it on Ryuka who in return licked Naruto on the cheek Naruto smiled he now had a friend to play with and to care for, Naruto walked to training ground 7 to start his training knowing this wasn't the forest of death Naruto asked Kurama if it was ok if he can train here instead Kurama replied saying "it's ok Naruto I forgot you're not even genin rank yet so instead of training in the forest of death we can train here ok?". Got it Kurama so what should I do first for training, "first you'll practice chakra control I want you to walk up the side of a tree the way to do this is you have to put enough chakra into your feet but not too much or you'll go flying off the tree you got that". (4 hours later) Alright Kurama I can walk up and the tree easily now what, "now I want you to practice walking on water it's just like walking up the tree only much harder you got that". (8 hours later) Kurama this is really some hard stuff but I can do it easily now what should I do? "Nothing right now Naruto you should rest up take a break for now until I tell you what we should do you got that", got it Kurama thanks for the break I could use it Naruto gets up off the ground and whistles for Ryuka to come to him, Ryuka just jumps out of a bush and lands on top of Naruto. Not noticing a pair of eyes were watching him while he was training closed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi smiled at the info his shadow clone just sent him after it dispelled gathering the info in his head Kakashi started towards the Hokage tower to inform the third Hokage of what he learned of Naruto.(back to Naruto) Naruto still on his break from training was wandering around the village with Ryuka walking by his side, Naruto stops at a playground a stares at the site before him. He sees a group of friends playing together he only knows two of them they are Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru and Sakura Haruno, his only friends he has Naruto was about to leave when Kiba noticed him and called his name. HEY Naruto! Naruto turned to look at Kiba who called him. Oh hi Kiba long time no see yeah same to you Naruto, hey Naruto where have you've been since 2 days ago me and Akamaru have been worried that you ran away from the village. Oh I've been training at training ground seven in the ways of a ninja. Kiba thought about that for a second before it registered in his brain, oh ok Naruto hey Naruto who's this little guy Kiba said looking at Ryuka. Oh this is my pet fox Ryuka, I found him in the forest wounded and I nursed him back to health and he's been staying with me ever since. As Naruto said this kit wandered over to Sakura who's been talking to ino and jumped into her lap startling both Ino and Sakura at the same time, Sakura looked down at the fox who decided to take a nap in her lap. Naruto noticing that Ryuka fell asleep in Sakura's lap started laughing at the site after calming down from all his laughing, Naruto said hey Sakura looks like kit has already taken a shine to your lap do you want me to wake him up? Nah it's alright Naruto by the way where did you find him? Naruto was about to answer when Kurama told Naruto what he could do next for his training "Naruto go back to the training ground there's some jutsu's I want to teach you" Naruto smiled at the thought of more training, Naruto what's with the smile all of a sudden Kiba asked. Oh it's nothing Kiba I just have to go somewhere that's all he whistled and kit jumped out of sakura's lap and started to follow Naruto to where he was going, Kiba & Sakura I bid the farewell and with that Naruto left. Strange Kiba and sakura said almost in unison they both said bye to shikamaru and ino and they both decided to follow Naruto, after Kakashi told his report on what he learned on what Naruto is doing. The third decided that he wanted to see Naruto right after he is done "training" and that Kakashi is to bring him to the Hokage bye noon. (Back to Naruto) "Naruto I'm going to teach you a jutsu called the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu) this jutsu allows you to make exact copy of himself (after showing Naruto the proper hand signs for the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu") After about a 1 hour Naruto got the hand signs down, but the hard part is to make a shadow clone exact same amount of chakra in each but for Naruto who had high chakra reserves mastered the jutsu in about an hour. Kiba and Sakura with wide eyes were watching Naruto on the far side of the clearing seeing what he'd just accomplish, Kiba: wow I never knew he could do that Kiba said that a little louder then he should. Naruto hearing that comment chuckled to himself and said hey kit can you check the area around the clearing to see if there are any intruders in the area, kit who happily agreed sniffed around the clearing and stopped at the bush sakura was hiding behind and just below the tree in which Kiba was hiding in. Naruto who understand what kit was trying to tell him and said alright sakura, Kiba you can come on out, oh and you too Kakashi, Kiba and sakura didn't understand what Naruto was getting at until a figure appeared leaning against a tree smiled and said: very observant Naruto but I'm not here to play fun and games, the reason in here is to take you to the Hokage he wants to see you Kiba and sakura spoke up at the same time saying: can we come to Kakashi nodded yes in approval. Naruto frowned at what he heard wondering what the Hokage wants with him, not wanting to argue he said he will come not unless he can bring his battle claws with him. Kakashi agreed to that and with that they all walk back towards to the Hokage's tower (50 min later in the Hokage's office) Kakashi you being back here means that you brought Naruto back with you. Yes third Hokage I've brought Naruto with me but two other kids tagged along with me as well, the two are sakura haruno and Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru. Very well then Naruto what were you doing around the village from 12:00 pm to 12:00 am, well old man I was collecting supplies to train myself to be a ninja and from 12:00 am till now I've been training at training ground 7. Naruto who was training you then because almost all the jonin except for Kakashi who is leaning against the wall right next to you are all out on missions right now, fine but before I tell you old man I want you to do two things for me first I want you to put a soundproof seal on this room and second I want you to make sure that no one in this room will tell anyone what I'm about to tell you or I'll release the nine- tails upon the village. The third's eyes widened about what he had just heard in a shaky voice he said: you know the about the nine tails sealed inside of you, yup I even met with it in my mindscape plus I signed a summoning contract, also I got increased smell, hearing, and sight sorry that I can't show you my dojutsu right now old man. Well Naruto it looks like you already know about your clans. What do you mean I come from two clan's old man Hokage (saying that last word eyes closing and falling to the floor un-conscious). "Sorry Naruto that I had to pull you in here so suddenly might have caused your physical body to go unconscious sorry"alright now what's the reason you pulled me into my mindscape, "I pulled you I here to tell you about your parents who sacrificed their lives to make sure the village will be safe from my wraith, now to who your parents are exactly they are Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage and my second jailer your mother Kushina Uzumaki". So that means that I'm son of the forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki "yup so now I think you should wake about now see ya later Naruto" see you later too Kurama,(in a hospital room) everyone was gather around Naruto wondering when Naruto will wake up(Naruto opens his eyes and looked around the round the room). Where am I (looking around and seeing sakura, Kiba, Kakashi, and the third Hokage) and how did I get here, Sakura: Naruto we brought you to the hospital when you suddenly collapsed unconscious in the Hokage's tower. Kiba: yeah Naruto you had us pretty worried there for a second doctor said it was just exhaustion from something but being you it had to be something that caused you to fall unconscious would you explain to us what had happened to you, sure thing as soon as I get back to old man Hokage I need to talk to him about some stuff but you guys need to go home this is now my own personal business and remember that the stuff I told you is my secret and you guys need to keep it a secret got it. Sakura/Kiba: got it Naruto we will keep it a secret we are your only friends well see ya tomorrow Naruto hope things go well with your talk with the Hokage, see ya later guys (5 mins later) old man Hokage why didn't you tell me that my father was the fourth Hokage. Naruto I didn't tell you because your father had many enemies during the third Shinobi war, oh that make sense no wonder that's why nine-tails told me about the history of the village well see ya later you probably won't see me in 4 years because I will be training in the forest bye. (4 years later) (An 8 year old Naruto walking up to the Hokage's tower). Today's the day the day I ask old man Hokage to let me go to the ninja academy to learn the ways to become a ninja but before I ask him I wonder where in the world kit is (as if on cue kit jumps out of a bush tackling Naruto to the ground) hey boy where have you've been well where ever you've been you sure have gotten stronger from the looks of it, well come on kit lets go ask the Hokage to enroll us at the ninja academy let's go!. Hey old man Hokage can you enroll me and Kit to the ninja academy, sure Naruto let's head over to the ninja academy so I can enroll you. (35 minutes later). Here we are Naruto the ninja academy I'll just sign the papers then I can show you around the school and to your class, thanks Hokage this means a lot to me you have no idea :Kit: yip ip : Kit agrees with me also Hokage now why don't you show me to my class room and my teacher. Iruka: alright class turn to page 25 in your textbooks and begin reading (knock Knock) turning to look to see who is coming through the door, class stop reading and pay attention to who comes through the door many kids started wondering who was the visitor. Hello Iruka I see that your students were studying earlier and I was wondering if you have enough room in here for another student but I have to say one thing he's well advance the amount of knowledge than any one of your students, but before I tell you his name he has something to say first isn't that right. Every student saw an 8 year old wearing a cloak that covered everything except his mouth, Thank you Hokage the thing I have to say is one thing: if you become a ninja what is your one dream in your life before I tell you mine goal I want to hear some of yours isn't that right boy( whistles and Kit walks up to stand right beside him). Sakura: my one dream will be to become the best medical ninja to help the sick and injured Shinobi of this village, Nice alright you next, Kiba: my dream is that I want to train all the tracking dogs to help ninjas track down criminals/enemies, nice now my dream is (while taking off his cloak to show his face) is to make sure there is peace in the world and that the Tailed demons are considered friends I Naruto Uzumaki will make that dream real. Iruka: Yes as of today Naruto will be your new classmate any questions for Naruto class? Alright Sakura you ask first, Sakura: hey Naruto who's your parents. (Looking up at the Hokage seeing if it was alright to tell them nodding a yes in response) I come from two clans the two most powerful and feared clan other than the Uchiha clan, they are the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans my father was Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage of this village and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Iruka: so anyone with another question this will be the last one before we go back to work ok you Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke: is it true that the nine- tails are sealed inside of you: Yes it is and it is my partner in battle: oh if it is your so-called partner then show me some proof that it is: you want proof look right next to my foot: everybody looked down and saw a red fox: sasuke: that's no proof that's just a pet fox: oh you really think so (looking at the Hokage) old man Hokage those this academy have a training ground, why yes Naruto it's just out back, good lets all head out there so I can show you guys what Kit can really do.(5 minutes later). Let me show you guys what me and kit can really do multi shadow clone jutsu (three clones appeared) all right one of you get out storage scroll 1 item B :clone 1: roger that, you two other clones transform into Kiba and Akamaru: clones 2&3: got it: clone one returned: here's item you needed real Naruto thank you clone one you can dispel now.( slipping on his blood red and gold outlines of a fox on his hands) alright I'm ready are you Kit :Kit yip ip: let's go attacking his clones head on using his claws of wind jutsu to form wind sharpened claws then used his Taijutsu: Claws of wind Barrage on one of his clones causing it to dispel after his attack had landed Naruto looked over to see that Kit had also destroyed the other clone and was sitting patiently, Naruto looked back to his class to see that they had shocked expressions on their faces called out Kiba! Sakura! I'll be back at the training grounds meet me there after class. Sakura/Kiba: ok Naruto see you at the training grounds after class, (25 minutes later) Sakura: hey Kiba why do you think is the reason Naruto asked us to meet him at the training grounds. Kiba: I don't know he must have a good reason to tell us. (5 minutes later at the training ground 7). Kiba/sakura: hey there Naruto is there something you wanted to tell us? Naruto: yeah but first I want you guy to meet o one of my friends but in order to meet her you guys are going to have to meditate until I say you can stop. Sakura/Kiba: ok Naruto will do that right now (both sitting down and closed their eyes and started to meditate) Naruto: good (touching both sakura and Kibas foreheads) alright Kurama you can bring us in now. (Inside Naruto's mindscape) Kiba, Sakura you guys can open your eyes now. (Opening their eyes)Sakura: Naruto where are we and what are we doing here. Kurama: I think I can answer that Sakura but I'll explain everything later right now we are in Naruto's mindscape. I was wondering where you were Kurama now I'll let you explain everything to Sakura and Kiba but first can you call the rest of the Demon Fox summons so I can talk to them. Kurama: sure thing Naruto, Tails, Izume, Taz, ata get over here right now. Fox summon: you called Kurama what is that you needed me for. Kurama: oh I didn't need you your summoner did, Fox summon: and who is our summoner. Kurama: your summoner is Naruto he needs to talk to you. Fox summon: (looking over to Naruto) thank you Kurama you have chosen well for the holder of the fox contract but i will be leaving now (vanishing in a cloud of smoke) Kurama: Sakura Kiba you know me all ready but let me introduce myself I am the nine tailed fox. Sakura/Kiba: you're the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! Kurama: yes I am but I will not destroy your village, but I have something to ask of you, Kiba can you train Naruto and Kit to work together as one like you and Akamaru do. Kiba: sure but only if you help train me, Naruto: sure Kiba I'll do that for you, Sakura: umm guys we really should rest if we were to be able to pass the graduation test. Kiba: oh yeah forgot about that Naruto were going to have to train the day after tomorrow. Good luck to you both I hope you pass me I don't need to worry about that I'm already genin. Sakura/Kiba: how are you already a genin! Well remember that little show I put on at school well because old man Hokage was there and saw my skill when I left he asked me to come his office and he gave me a headband, then he was about to assign me a team to be on but I told him that I would wait for my friends to become genin too and he agreed to it. Sakura: that's great for you Naruto :Kiba: woohoo way to go Naruto anyway Bye Sakura and See you later Naruto :Sakura: Bye you two. (The next morning graduates are about to be announced).


End file.
